As shown, for example, in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-282989), an axial air-gap electronic motor is an electronic motor in which a rotor is arranged on one side surface or both side surfaces of a stator with a predetermined air gap being provided therebetween, and is characterized in that the thickness in the rotating shaft direction can be decreased, namely, the motor can be made flat as compared with a radial gap electronic motor of, for example, an inner rotor type.
The axial air-gap electronic motor described in Patent Document 1 is configured so that the stator is formed by a plurality of fan-shaped core members connected to each other in a ring form. According to this configuration, the stator can be formed easily by winding a coil in advance on one core member and by merely connecting the core members in a ring form and performing wire connection.
In such a stator construction, the core members have conventionally been assembled into a ring shape by fitting a concave portion provided in one end portion of the flange portion of the core member on a boss provided in the other end portion of the flange portion of the adjacent core member. However, since this assembling process is a temporary one for putting the core members in a mold for the next resin molding, the core members are easily disconnected by a slight shock.
Also, after the coil has been wound on the core member, the coil pulled out of each core member must be connected for each phase, which presents a problem in that the wire connecting work and the jumper wire treatment require much time and labor.